Holliday Cheer
by VanillaMuse
Summary: Christmas cheer and Holliday spirit. Tyson and Max have it. Rey seems to be having fun, but where does a certain Russian blader get his cheer from for the Holliday season? And how does Tyson fit into that? KaixTyson ONESHOT


**Holliday Cheer**

**Pairing:** KaixTyson

**Word count:** 1.675

**Summary:** Christmas cheer and Holliday spirit. Tyson and Max have it. Rey seems to be having fun, but where does a certain Russian blader get his cheer from for the Holliday season? And how does Tyson fit into that?

**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was December, Christmas was around the corner and Tyson felt cheerful, joyful and every other feeling most people associate with Holliday season. Unless, of course, your name is Kai Hiwatari and you're the biggest sourpuss on the planet (according to Tyson).

The radio was on, spreading the sound of Christmas songs throughout the dojo, while a certain blue haired world champion was busy decorating a tree together with his blond best friend. Both of them were singing along, horribly out of tune and not caring in the least.

Kai had long since giving up at telling them to shut up, honestly he didn't even know why he was still there. Tyson had asked him to stay, even though he clearly missed the 'Holliday cheer' as the Japanese had put it.

The Russian had never really looked forward to Christmas. People were way to cheerful and there really should be a limit to how annoying Tyson could be. Turned out when Christmas came around the teen developed the ability to annoy the shit out of Kai without even having to try.

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Man, Kai smells! From a million miles away!" Tyson sang loudly, as if proving a point. Max soon joined in as he reached the last chorus of the song. "Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Oh what fun it is to mock, a sourpuss on a sleigh!"

"Are you guys even trying not to sound like cats who're getting strangled?" asked Rey as he entered the scene, a bemused look on his face as he regarded an annoyed Kai who was sitting in the corner, obviously planning to murder a certain someone later on.

"Rey! You made it!" the two bundles of energy yelled, smiles growing even wider at the sight of their friend. "Come help us with the tree!" Max shouted excited, holding up some lights for the neko to see.

"Yeah, Kai over there hasn't been of any help. Pssh, I say he's sulking," Tyson told Rey, knowing fully well that the mentioned blader could hear.

The three of them looked over to the corner, cowering in fear at the glare they were receiving. "Well, Tyson, if looks could kill I think we'd have died about a thousand times right now," Max gulped, elbowing his companion in a warning to stop pestering the Russian.

The blue haired teen gulped in silent agreement and hurriedly turned his attention back to the Christmas tree. "Say, Tyson, who was sulking?" a dark voice questioned from behind him, making the world champ gulp once again.

He turned around to face Kai, who was glaring at him and the festive tree behind him. "Sulking? Huh? What? I never said anything about… Hey Max, where do you think this should go?" the Japanese teen said, trying to change the subject, only to notice Max and Rey had left the room.

"Hey! Max, Rey!" Tyson yelled undignified, not believing they would actually leave him at the Russian's mercy. Then again, let's face it, they didn't just leave him at Kai's mercy. After all, it was a well-known fact the Russian had no mercy.

"Sorry, Tyson, we got that thing to do in the place with the thing that does that… BYE!" Max yelled from the hallway. "Yeah… Hang up mistletoe and such!" Rey added and off they went.

"So, sulking, huh?" Kai questioned, his face looking rather amused at how quickly Max and Rey had ditched. "Well, I wouldn't call it sulking… But…" Tyson started stuttering, looking for a way out.

The younger teen was trying to come up with something, but having the older one so close to him was really distracting and Kai knew it. Lately he had been noticing how flustered Tyson became whenever he got too close and then tried to hide it by being his own obnoxious little self.

In fact, Kai did know the reason why he had put up with Tyson and Max's overly excited and hyperactive asses all day. He was curious when the Japanese teen would finally admit to Kai's face that he obviously liked him, instead of pestering for attention like a five-year old.

Tyson stared at him for a while, blushing a shade of red that put Tala's hair to shame and then ran a hand through his hair. "Ah whatever! I'm going to go make some hot chocolate!" he shouted out, stalking towards the door.

He stopped in the doorway, looking back at Kai. "You coming?" he asked still blushing like crazy. Kai let a predatory smirk grace his lips as he followed Tyson to the kitchen who gulped once again at the look he was being given.

Making it into the kitchen, Tyson hurried up to find the ingredients and was just putting the milk on the stove to warm up when Kai lazily strode into the room. The Russian took in his surroundings, noting the mistletoe above Tyson's head. He guessed he would have to thank Rey later.

"The milk still has to warm up, then we can melt the chocolate in it and…" Tyson started saying but got distracted as two arms locked him into place between Kai and the counter. He could feel his face warming up as he felt the Russian's breath on his neck.

"You want to know what I like about Christmas?" Kai mumbled into his neck. Tyson shuddered, wondering why the hell Kai was doing this, not that the world champion was complaining, no in fact he was pretty comfortable where he was, thank you very much.

"Well, it's obviously not the holiday cheer," came the muttered reply. "Nope, it's not," Kai grinned, his lips running slowly up Tyson's neck. "The presents?" Tyson tried again, his mind obviously distracted by how straightforward the other was being.

"Not really. I imagine you love getting them, though," Kai said his lips dangerously close to the smaller boy's ear. "Kai, wh-wh-what are you doing?" Tyson stuttered. "Just guess, Tyson," Kai replied, ignoring the question.

"Snow?" was the next guess. He felt Kai shake his head amused, as his arms moved from the counter to Tyson's waist and turning him around.

The Russian smirked at the blushing face that was now looking at him. "Then what is…" the Japanese started but was interrupted by the Russian. "Look up, idiot," he said.

Tyson did as told, looking at the ceiling confused. Right above their heads, there was a small piece of green. As his brain was trying to comprehend what that meant, Kai latched his lips on the exposed neck, making it even harder for Tyson to actually think.

"It's mistletoe, idiot," the Russian murmured, his lips moving up as one of his hands pulled slightly on Tyson's chin to have their lips meet in a kiss.

The Japanese boy felt as if his stomach would explode from butterflies. He couldn't believe this was happening. His mind drew a blank while his body just acted on instinct, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

It didn't take long before the kiss got heated and Tyson gave Kai access to his mouth. Their tongues clashing in a battle that Tyson for once lost. Kai's hands found their way to the champion's waist and let his thumbs rub smoothing circles on the skin there.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone could go that long without air!" a voice suddenly yelled from the doorway, breaking them apart. Max was standing there together with Rey, both looking at the scene before them.

Tyson was a blushing stuttering mess and Kai was smirking like he had just won the world championship. He had yet to let go of his prize and didn't seemed to be bothered in the least by his teammates' appearance.

"So, Tyson, I thought you didn't like the ol' sourpuss," Max teased his best friend. Tyson's blush deepened even more at that. "It's not what it looks like!" Tyson yelled, trying to break free from Kai's iron grip.

"Isn't it? I say you and Kai were playing some tonsil…" Max started but was interrupted by Tyson. "It was just the mistletoe and we…"

Yet as Tyson tried to explain, he got cut short by a pair of lips covering his own. "Fine, I like Kai," he muttered when Kai pulled back. Making Max and Rey laugh.

"Well we're going to go decorate the tree some more. You guys have fun," Rey smirked as they left the kitchen.

"Remember how I said, I didn't particularly like presents?" Kai asked, making Tyson look up to him. The teen nodded his head in confusion. "I know what present I'd like," he said, lightly squeezing the others ass.

Tyson stood there with a dumb expression, a blush adorning his cheeks while Kai loosened his grip and turned his attention to the now boiling milk that Tyson had obviously forgotten about.

It took a moment for the champion to break out of his stupor, until he finally muttered something along the lines of pervert and handed the other boy the chocolate from the cupboard.

After a moment of silence and Tyson staring at Kai's back, a giggle escaped the younger boy, who felt totally out of character. But that was okay, it wasn't like Kai had been acting completely in character anyway. And he had to say he quite liked that.

"Hey, Kai," Tyson giggled as Kai handed him a cup of hot chocolate, a smile spreading on his face. "What?" the older teen asked, not knowing where the sudden cheerfulness came from.

"Speaking about presents. I know what I want," he said while sipping a bit of chocolate. "~All I want for Christmas is you~" he sang cheerfully. Kai felt obliged to hit him for a moment as Tyson was obviously planning on singing even more annoying songs, but his expression softened as he could only think of one thing.

Ah well, he guessed he could put up with it for now. After all, he could always make Tyson pay for annoying him later. In more ways than one…

* * *

My first Beyblade fanfiction ever! Don't know how to feel about it. I've been in a Holliday mood ever since the first snow dropped and seeing as I still have a lot of words with no story for my 100 word challenge (check my profile) and since one of the words was festive... Here it is.

I've been rewatching all beyblade seasons, right now I'm in the middle of G-Rev, girl on a mission xD Anyway, I hope I've done their character's justice, because I honestly hate reading fanfics where they mess up the characters. (Even though I feel as if I could've done better, but I guess if Tyson and Kai ever had a relationship, Kai would secretly be like this really perverted boyfriend that checks out his ass every chance he gets...) Aaaaaah perverted rambling...

Tell me what you think and thank you for reading. And I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes, it's 1 am and I'm tired and haven't proofread. _


End file.
